This invention relates to a new and improved assembly of electronic components in a module such as a logic module used in a computer. More particularly this invention relates to a module and an assembly of modules having a configuration adapted for confining and directing a flow of cooling fluid through the module and into contact with the electronic components, which is particularly useful in a cooling system utilizing a flow of forced turbulent gas-liquid cooling fluid in a computer system.
In electronic computers substantially all the electrical energy consumed by the computer is ultimately converted to heat. This heat must be removed at a rate equal to the rate at which electrical energy is converted into heat, otherwise the components of the computer will be destroyed by the accumulated heat. Furthermore, the cooling effect must be distributed appropriately to maintain all of the components of the computer within appropriate operating temperatures. Achieving adequate heat removal is of significant concern in all computer systems, but is of particular concern in high speed, high capacity digital computers, referred to hereinafter as supercomputers, which operate with relatively high heat generating densities, for example in the range of 275 watts per cubic inch.
Virtually all computers are cooled by heat transfer to a liquid fluid or a gas fluid flowing through or within the computer. To attain effective cooling it is important that the cooling fluid be effectively delivered to, and removed from, the components to be cooled.
An advantageous cooling technique for supercomputers, which combines a cooling gas and a cooling liquid in a turbulent flow to achieve improved cooling is described in detail in the aforementioned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/666,362, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,233. In the cooling system of this invention a plurality of the logic modules are installed in a sealed upper chamber of a computer housing. A lower chamber of the computer housing contains a power supply for the computer. A partition with an opening separates the upper chamber from the lower chamber. The opening is located directly below the logic modules. The logic modules include integrated circuits (ICs) attached to circuit boards and located along channels formed in the modules. The cooling liquid is sprayed into the upper chamber and a flow of gas pressurizes the upper chamber. A pressure differential between the upper and lower chambers combines the cooling gas and the sprayed droplets of liquid into a turbulent flow which travels through channels in the logic modules and through the opening in the partition to the lower chamber. Both the latent heat of vaporization and the sensible heat gain of the cooling fluids effectively remove heat from the ICs located along the channels. An enhanced cooling effect of the logic modules results. The enhanced cooling effect is particularly important because ICs in the logic modules are capable of generating higher heat densities and are more susceptible to damage from increased temperature than the power supply and other components of the computer.
A flow of cooling liquid or gas or both which passes from the upper chamber to the lower chamber without flowing through the channels of the logic modules is referred to as flow short circuiting.
To achieve the best cooling effect, it is desirable to direct substantially all of the turbulent flow of cooling gas and liquid through the channels of the logic modules. Cooling fluid which does not flow through the channels does not contact the heat generating components of the logic modules and does not contribute to cooling. Furthermore, gas and liquid which enters the channels at points other than the entrance or escapes from the channels without contacting the components in the channels can result in disturbing the proportions of the mixture of the gas and liquid to cause uneven and possibly inadequate cooling. In areas which experience excessive gas flow relative to the liquid flow, localized dry spots can develop where inadequate cooling may take place. In areas which experience excessive liquid flow relative to gas flow the advantages of turbulence in the cooling fluid are reduced leaving the primary cooling to be by less desirable immersion effects.
It is against this background that the present invention has evolved, to obtain even further significant improvements and advancements in the field of cooling supercomputers, general purpose computers, electronic components and other high density heat generating configurations.